Photo
by SIDELINE311
Summary: Extra/add on to Engaged Part II. I love this double episode. Absolutly love it.


Photo

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But love it like I do.

Spoiler: Set after/ add on to Engaged part 1 and 2. I loved them both so much. This is a one shot.

She has seen way to many good men die….

She has seen way too many good men die, some for their country, and some at the cost of others. Marine Captain Craig Quincy died while serving his county. She had watched him die, he had wanted her there.

Ziva stood next to Gibbs as the Marine detail placed his body on the vehicle transport. She spotted an elder couple approaching the same vehicle. Ziva didn't know why but she looked to Gibbs for permission to go to them. And like always he read her look and gave a nod.

Ziva tried to stop herself from shaking. Images of men and women she grew up with, friends, and others…dying in bomb blasts, bullets ripping through their flesh, innocent blood drying on dirt grounds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quincy?" Ziva asked her voice sounding strange to her own ears. They turned to her.

"My name is Ziva David I work for NCIS, I… I was with your son Captain…. Craig, he wanted to know how much he loved you both and that he was sorry, his last thoughts were of the both of you." Ziva didn't expect it when Craig Quincy's mother grabbed a hold of Ziva's jacket and pulled her into a hug that took Ziva's breathe away.

"Thank you, thank you." Mrs. Quincy whispered into Ziva's ear like a mantra. Ziva looked up into Mr. Quincy's eyes. Just like his son's they looked kind. Mrs. Quincy finally let her go stepping back into her husband's arms.

"He is a hero, you should be proud." Ziva chocked out trying to suck back the tears.

"Always has been Ms. David, thank you, it's comforting." Ziva gave Mr. Quincy a confused look.

"It's comforting to know that our son had someone as kind as you by his side during his final moments, Craig always had a way of seeing the best in people, even at their worst. It was his strength." Mr. Quincy finished looking down at his wife. A uniformed Marine approached them.

"Ma'am, Sir, a transport will take you to where you can claim your son."

"Thank you." Mr. Quincy responded. He looked at Ziva studying her face. Ziva offered him a comforting smile. He extended his hand. Ziva accepted it warmly.

"Thank you Ms. David." Ziva nodded to him. Mrs. Quincy offered her another teary hug before leaning back on her husband who led the way to the dark sedan parked a few feet away. Ziva saw a small exchange between the two before Mrs. Quincy stopped and dug into her purse. She turned and walked back to Ziva. She stood eye to eye with Ziva for a second before she finished pulling out of her purse what she started a few seconds before. A single photo.

She handed it to Ziva. Captain Craig Quincy looked back at her.

"Craig had a way of…" She started but couldn't finish. Ziva hugged the photo to her chest.

"I know." Mrs. Quincy turned at Ziva's words and returned to her husband's side.

Ziva didn't know when Gibbs had arrived at her side, she was only aware when his arm was around her shoulders.

"Come on Ziver, let's go home."

It was later that Ziva found herself at the fresh grave of Marine Captain Craig Quincy. She was tired, not physically, but mentally. She had seen so much pain, and blood, and suffering, and death to fill several life times. Much caused by her own hands. She remembered a time where she killed effortlessly and mindlessly. The feelings and state of mind when she did such things were bottled up inside her like a caged panther. When she witnessed such things as kids being tortured like those sisters or innocent, good man like Craig Quincy dying on dirt grounds she fought to keep that animal at bay. She knows that there is a time where one day she is going to let it consume her again. Where she is going to have to do things that she has been trained to do since birth. For now, she will struggle everyday to keep it contained.

NCIS offered her a chance to be something more than just a killer. It's what first appealed to her all those years ago. After Tali and Ari she wanted more. After Saleem it was easier to fight it, lately she can feel herself relapsing back.

Ziva glanced down the rows of head stones. Gibbs was far enough away that she could just make out the blur of his jacket.

Gibbs, he made it easy for her to fight off the darkness. She didn't want to let him down or disappoint him. Like any daughter would she just wanted to make her father proud.

Taking a deep breath she laid down the flowers that she had clutched tightly since buying them. She cleared her throat.

"I met them. Your parents, they are good people Captain, you were lucky to have them. I wish we had more time to know each other, however, "in war there are no guarantees for tomorrow so we must fight as such"… I was told that the first time I went into combat. I was a scared child doing a grown up job, but I survived… as I have done so many times. I have asked myself lately when I am going to stop just "surviving," and start living. It sounds… what is the word…Cornish? But I have had many months in dark holes to know that there is more to life than just surviving. So I will, but not for me, for people like you Captain. I was proud to have known you. I will not forget you or your sacrifice."

"Hoo-rah." She heard softly next to her. Gibbs offered her a small grin.

"You are the only one who seems to have the ability to sneak up on me."

"I know." Ziva laughed at him. She turned her attention back to the pearl white stone. She leaned down and kissed the top gently.

"Rest well Captain Craig Quincy for you the fight is over." Standing tall she stepped into Gibbs's arms. They turned and walked to the Car.

"Did you say hi to your friend Gibbs?" She asked him as they reached the car.

"Private Joan Matteson." He answered her as she walked to the passenger side of the car. She nodded to him opening the door.

"Tell me about her?" Ziva asked as she pulling on her seat belt. Gibbs paused and had that look on his face. The one she saw on the plane. He smiled.

"Ziver, I think you and Private Matteson would have gotten along famously." He stated starting the car and pulled out into the open road heading home… 

mistakes are my own, this was just me and my trusty MS word spell checker.


End file.
